


Broken Belle

by Trainmaster64



Series: Belle Saga [2]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Trains, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainmaster64/pseuds/Trainmaster64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Toby rejects her, Belle grows hard and aggressive towards him and the others. A fire at Arlesdale End forces her to break down her walls and help, while at the same time confronting her broken heart.</p><p>Story 2 of 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Belle

Flynn was dozing in a siding just near the Search and Rescue Centre – he had been out on an emergency call at Farmer Trotter’s pig farm earlier and was taking the opportunity to rest before another call came in. It was very quiet and peaceful; the sun was slowly dipping under the sea and the air was still with peace.

Then he heard a sound coming from a distance, approaching at a rapid pace. Grunting slightly, he opened one eye to see what was coming. What he saw made him awaken fully, his heart sinking at a tremendous rate.

Belle was charging into the Search and Rescue Centre, her eyes streaked with tears. Wailing with deep sorrow, she fled into the shed and sobbed openly, her cries echoing over the once-calm landscape. With meaningful looks from Rocky and Butch, Flynn carefully made his way inside, afraid of what she might do in her state.

Belle’s face was red with a mixture of embarrassment, shame, and angst. Her eyes were red and leaking a steady stream of tears, which beat down upon the ground and stung viciously. She looked absolutely broken with her obvious loss. Flynn found the sight to tear him apart inside… though he couldn’t explain how he still found her to be beautiful despite this.

“…Belle? What happened?” he asked tentatively, already knowing the answer.

“G-g-go away, F-Flynn,” Belle choked – she wanted to be alone when she knew she needed to have him with her. “L-leave me alone. Please.”

“But Belle, my dear, let me-”

Flynn was struck square in the face by a sharp jet of water, which he took as a clear sign to leave immediately. Quickly backing out of the shed, he instead parked in a siding nearby, inwardly cursing himself for almost letting it slip. Belle’s sobs, now deliberately quieter than before, were no less audible or heart-wrenching.

From his post at the water’s edge, Captain was surveying the scene. “Blimey,” he remarked, “this will only get worse before it gets any better. Hopefully it won’t affect their professionalism too much…”

***

Belle emerged from the shed the next morning looking exhausted and red-faced. Her eyes were red and her countenance no less pleasant – it was clear she had not slept. Far from looking broken and anguished, though, she appeared rather hardened and immobile.

“Good morning, Belle,” Flynn called from his siding. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Moderately fine.” Belle’s tone of voice was resolute and firm, and her visage showed no signs of cheeriness. Flynn was concerned – although she did not seem to be broken over Toby’s rejection anymore; he assumed that that was a good thing.

If only he had known what was to occur, Flynn would have been much more concerned about his friend and colleague. As it was, however, the fire chief announced an emergency call and the two were busy again. Privately, though, he made a mental note to tell one of the other engines… probably Thomas… he would need to know, just in case…

***

A few weeks had passed. Belle had turned very sullen and moody towards the others. She did not respond to anyone’s cheery greetings, and did not smile once. Those who were forced to interact with her noted that she was quick to finish her work and depart without a word.

She wasn’t lacking in her work because of this, however: Belle always responded to the fires and emergencies as usual, and worked hard to win the day. She simply ex-communicated herself from the other engines.

Rosie was shunting at the Kirk Ronan yards when Belle puffed in. Although most of the other engines had by now begun to ignore Belle much like she ignored them, Rosie felt that she could still get through to her. She always tried to strike up a conversation with her old friend, and today was not to be any different.

“Good morning, Belle,” Rosie puffed. “How are you today?”

Belle said nothing, did nothing, and gave no indication that she had heard Rosie. She simply puffed into a siding to rest and take on more coal.

“Do you want to talk today, Belle?” Rosie asked tentatively. “I’m willing to listen if you want.”

Again Belle said nothing. Her eyes were closed, her face impassive.

“Please, Belle, just talk to me,” Rosie now begged. “I know what you’re going through, and I want to –”

“You don’t.”

Rosie stopped, breathless. Belle had spoken very quietly, yet her tone was perfectly clear in its intentions. “You don’t know what I’m going through, what I have gone through, what I WILL go through yet. You have no idea, so don’t try to pretend that you do.”

“Belle,” Rosie said quickly, “I wasn’t trying to say that –”

“Yes you were, and don’t try to deny it. You were trying to pretend that you know what it’s like... that you know what it’s like to watch the love of your life crush your heart into tiny pieces… that you know how it feels when your true love makes you feel worthless and insignificant… that you understand how much you wish the pain and anguish would end, only to wake up each morning and see that it won’t! How DARE you tell ME that YOU, you of all engines, would know how I feel!”

“Belle, please – I know that Toby –”

“Don’t speak his name!” Belle screeched. “Don’t you dare mention that name to me ever again! He broke my heart!”

“And how have you been treating the rest of us?” Rosie snapped back, by now starting to regain her own confidence and poise. “You’re pushing us away when all we want to do is help you! No wonder you feel so alone all the time – you drive everyone away!”

“How dare you…”

“Chick fight!” cried Diesel with glee, as the other engines paused to watch the dramatic confrontation unfold before their eyes. Those who had to leave slowed down as they departed to watch what they could.

“Someone should find Thomas,” said Henry wisely; “he’ll be able to stop this.” No one paid him any attention, however; nor did they notice a small wooden-bodied tram engine scurry out of sight to do as Henry asked.

“You are so selfish!” Rosie flared, tears sparkling in her eyes. “Just because Toby rejected you doesn’t mean that you have the right to treat any of us like this!”

“And how do you find yourself an expert on the subject of broken hearts? You found your true love, and he loves you back, so everything is PERFECT between you two and it’s all ‘happily ever after’ for you! The only thing I can’t understand is why he would ever want someone like you!”

Rosie flushed a brilliant scarlet. “You take that back. You take that back this minute or else!”

“I will not!” By now, Belle was screaming, and Rosie was not much further behind. “You’re so prissy and delicate and weak – WEAK! YOU AREN’T STRONG LIKE ME! YOU RUN AND HIDE BEHIND THE BRAVE ENGINES LIKE ME, WHO FIGHT BATTLES YOU COULD NOT EVEN IMAGINE!”

“SHUT UP! HE LOVES ME FOR WHO I AM – NO ONE COULD LOVE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE! YOU’RE A MONSTER!”

“SISSY!”

“STUBBORN!”

“WEAK NOBODY!”

“NASTY SHE-DEVIL!”

“TAKE THAT BACK!”

“MAKE ME, YOU OBNOXIOUS LITTLE –”

“ENOUGH!”

From out of nowhere Thomas steamed forward, quickly intervening. “Back off, Belle! You leave her alone – she hasn’t done anything wrong!”

Belle snarled at the little blue engine. “You think you know what I’m going through? You have no idea. You’ve found your true love, and you,” she turned to Rosie again, “decide to rub it all in my face, you snivelling little –”

“HEY!” Thomas was red in the face and furious. “Don’t you ever talk to my Rosie like that again – I’ll take you down if you do!”

“You’ll try!”

“I won’t try; I’ll do it! You can be hurt and miserable all you want but you won’t take it out on my friends, and especially NOT Rosie. I know things about you, Belle… I understand. Really, I do.”

“What could you possibly know?” Belle asked.

“John.” The one word was very quiet, yet changed everything.

Belle’s face went pure white, and then beet red, as she levelled her water cannons directly at Thomas. Rosie screamed as Belle shook with fury. “How do you… how DARE you…”

“I figured it out. I heard the stories and put it all together. You can be hurt, but you won’t hurt us when we’re trying to help you.”

The two engines glared at each other with such venom that it was hard to tell who was more dangerous at that point. Belle’s water cannons were aimed directly at Thomas, who was nearly shaking with unspoken anger.

Finally, Belle reversed back and away. She didn’t say a word to them, and didn’t respond to anyone else. Thomas was still glaring after her with such force that no one dared to approach him.

At last, however, Rosie did. “Thomas,” she whispered softly. “Love?”

That one word, uttered so gently and tenderly, was the one word that made Thomas finally calm down. Gazing into Rosie’s eyes, he saw how much adoration and respect she had for him at that point. “Are you all right, Rosie?” he asked simply. “I hope I didn’t go too far, but I couldn’t let her do that to you.”

“Thomas,” Rosie whispered again. “My hero. You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

“I know. I wanted to. I had to do something. I won’t let anyone treat you like that – I won’t stand for it.”

“Oh, Thomas!” Rosie gasped, flinging herself at him. Thomas was nearly suffocated as Rosie kissed him passionately, her tears careening down her face as she embraced him. The other engines looked away respectfully, turning back to work: the fight was over. Peace, or what there was of it, was restored.

***

Thomas carefully led Rosie to a siding out of the way, and allowed her to cry on him. When she had finished, she looked at him with concern in her moist eyes. “Why does she have to be like that, Thomas? I was her friend.”

Thomas sighed. “She’s going through a difficult time right now. She’s trying to stay strong by putting on a brave face, and ignoring everyone around her. She’s worried that she’ll fall completely apart if she opens up to anyone again.”

“How do you know all that?” Rosie asked.

“Flynn told me some of it,” Thomas explained, “Apparently Belle was deeply hurt by someone else long ago on the mainland. She opened herself up to him, gave him her heart and was used by him. He did things to her… horrible and terrible things…” 

Thomas then whispered something to Rosie, whose face turned an ill shade of white, followed by red anger and rage. “That sick, twisted –”

“Just promise you won’t tell anyone else,” Thomas quickly added. “She doesn’t want it getting out – Flynn only told me because he was worried she would lose control, and wanted someone there to help her and her targets out when he couldn’t.”

Rosie agreed; Belle did not need more unwanted attention than she was giving herself. “But how did Flynn find out?”

“I don’t know exactly how he found out, but he did and put a stop to it. The engine that did… those things… to Belle was caught by Flynn. He made the engine pay dearly. Belle joined the Search and Rescue team because of Flynn’s bravery in helping her out… she got her water cannons fitted at his suggestion. The other engine ended up being transferred to another yard,” Thomas added darkly. “Flynn made sure that he stayed away from Belle from then on.”

“Amazing,” Rosie gasped in wonderment. “Poor Belle – no engine should have to suffer like she did. But how did you know that she would react like this? How did you know to come so quickly?”

“Toby told me,” Thomas responded. “You forget who Belle’s angry with. The two of them haven’t seen or spoken to each other since that day.”

“Then they should!” Rosie snapped forcefully. “They should talk to each other instead of letting things go on like this.”

“Goodness knows Toby’s tried, my love. Belle just doesn’t want anything to do with him anymore. We’ll just have to keep carrying on as we are until this all blows over.”

“I just want my friend back,” Rosie sniffed, tears beginning to fill her eyes once again. “I just want this to end, and for things to go back to the way they were.”

“We all do, Rosie. We all do.”

***

For the next few days, Belle stayed firmly locked inside her shed at the Search and Rescue Centre. She refused to come out except for emergencies, and otherwise remained firmly secluded from the others. The others, in turn, fully ignored Belle, being much happier without her darkening the general mood and making things awkward.

The Fat Controller had spoken to her severely about her fight with Rosie and Thomas, and assured her that, were it to happen again, she would be immediately dispatched from Sodor to the Mainland to be reassigned to their Search and Rescue Centre. Belle had quickly apologized to them afterwards, though it was brief and not a little tense. Though Rosie had grudgingly forgiven her, and in turn apologized for her part, Belle still felt guilty and isolated. Her life was spiralling downwards, thanks partly to what she now realized were her actions – hence her isolation from the others.

Toby occasionally attempted to speak to her, but Belle simply ignored him. Eventually Toby simply stopped coming to try to speak to her. Belle had never gone back to Arlesdale End following her heartbreak.

That was all about to change, however. An emergency broadcast came through the radio one afternoon. The dispatcher was quick to answer it, and came out of his office looking grim.

“There’s a massive fire at Arlesdale End. Apparently someone set a rubbish bin on fire at the station, and the fire’s spread to the yards surrounding. The local fire department can’t handle the work alone – they need us! Flynn, get your trailer and help out on road – you’ll need to supplement the fire engines.”

“I’m raring and ready to go!” Flynn cried, and took off.

“Belle, you’ll need to go too – Flynn can’t do it alone.”

Belle was shocked – she hadn’t been to Arlesdale End in a while, not since… “Please sir, can’t someone else go?”

“There is no one else! Get some more water and hurry, on the double! You’ll be cleared to go through on the main line – whistle two long blasts as you go through each station.”

Belle sighed resignedly. She would have much rather left Flynn to tackle it on his own, but she knew that she had a responsibility to the Island as a member of the Search and Rescue team – and it was the right thing to do. She would not let someone suffer because of her personal preferences to the job, no matter whom that someone would turn out to be. Whistling bravely, Belle set off.

***

The sky was thick with black smoke, billowing high against the sun in a way that seemed to make day become night. Arlesdale End, once the peaceful haven of tranquility on Sodor, was alight with roaring flame and burning destruction. The light shone from the flames in sickening twists and spirals, leaping across the land as the firemen fought bravely to contain its progress.

Belle puffed in to see this horrible sight unfold before her eyes. As angry with Toby as she still was, she could not help but gasp at the dramatic change that had taken place – this was most certainly not the Arlesdale End she remembered.

Flynn had already arrived and was attempting to help the firemen with his own hoses and cannons. The station complex was burning down, and the firemen were doing their best to prevent it from going down completely. The wreckage of the birdhouse was smouldering near the shed, which was starting to catch some of the flame from the station.

Belle sized up the situation, and quickly primed her cannons for the station – Toby was surely out at work, not still at home. As she began to spray the station with her own supply of water, she heard a voice call out:

“H-help! Help! Someone please help!”

Belle gasped – “Did anyone check the shed? Is someone in there?”

Flynn turned pale. “We were all too busy trying to keep the station from spreading. No one checked yet.”

“Toby’s in there! And he’s made of wood – he’ll burn to the ground! We’ve got to help him!”

“All right – you go help Toby; we’ll keep the station under control.”

Belle quickly charged towards Toby’s shed, now suddenly sparkling with fresh flame. The doors were shut, but a quick jet of water soon fixed that. Toby was trembling in a corner of the shed as the flames threatened to tear down the roof.

“Toby! Hold on! We’ll get you out of there!” Belle cried; all anger and fury at Toby had been put to one side now that his life was in danger.

“Belle! Thank goodness – I don’t have a fire going, I can’t move!”

Belle shot a large jet of water into the roof, attempting to stop the flames before they spread to Toby. At the same time, she was trying to move closer to him, so that she could couple up to him and pull him free. The tram engine shuddered violently as some of the water splashed onto him.

Then, the roof began to creak and groan ominously. “Belle, look out!”

With a tremendous crash, a large support beam fell onto Belle’s boiler; sparks flew everywhere. One spark landed on Toby. Smoke began to rise from the tram engine’s body as his wooden panels began to prepare to light.

“TOBY! NO!” Belle aimed her cannons directly at Toby, and sprayed him with water in an attempt to cool him down and keep him from catching fire. She didn’t know or care that her own life was in danger – she only cared about keeping Toby safe. Once Toby was thoroughly soaked, she repositioned her cannons at the shed, and tried to spray them again.

But protecting Toby had come at a cost: Belle’s tanks were now empty. She had no water left to fight the fire, or even to back away from the flames that were beginning to grow again. “Oh no. Toby!”

“Belle, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Toby gasped, knowing that they could perish together here. “I didn’t want to… I mean… you’re my friend, Belle, and I’d like you to be my friend forever.”

“That won’t be too much longer if we don’t get out of here,” Belle huffed. “I’m so sorry I was so mean to you and everyone else – I just wanted to stop the pain. I loved you – I still do.”

“I love you, too, Belle.” Toby smiled at Belle’s look of complete shock. “If we’re to die here, I want you to be happy when you go. I want to see you smile before I die.”

Belle beamed at her friend’s genuine care for her happiness; next second she and Toby yelped with fright as another support beam came down. The roof was now perilously close to collapse.

“BELLE! TOBY! HOLD ON!” Flynn had come to their rescue. “WE’LL GET YOU OUT!”

Quickly, Belle coupled herself to Toby; she would not leave him behind. “You’ll have to pull us both, Flynn – I won’t leave Toby behind and I’m out of water!”

“Are you crazy, Belle? I can’t pull you both! Uncouple Toby and I’ll come back for him!”

“I won’t leave an engine behind!”

“OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, BELLE! I DON’T WANT MY TRUE LOVE TO DIE!”

Belle had thought that she couldn’t be shocked again after what Toby had said, but she was immediately proven wrong. Flynn had gone pure white at his slip, while Toby chuckled nervously in spite of himself.

After a moment, Belle called back to him: “You’ll have to pull us both out, Flynn. You can do it, I know you can. Please… for me?”

Flynn sighed. Already she was using his infatuation to her own advantage… though there was no doubt that it worked, and well. Carefully, Flynn coupled himself to Belle, then began to pull forward. His mighty diesel engine roared with untold strength and torque as he slipped and struggled to pull the two engines free.

With one final tug, Flynn managed to haul both engines free of the shed; no sooner had he done so than the whole structure collapsed in a heap. With a sputter and clank, his engine disengaged and shut off. The three were immobile and safe.

***

The fire at Arlesdale End was out. The station was in need of major repairs, but the majority of the structure had been saved. The shed where Toby lived was gone, as was the birdhouse nearby. Toby himself was only slightly damaged, and was sent to the Steamworks for repair along with Belle; Flynn was sent to the Dieselworks to get his engine mended.

The Fat Controller commended Belle and Flynn on their bravery and quick-thinking in saving the day. Though the shed had been destroyed, he was pleased that there had been no fatalities and only minor injuries. The police had captured the youths responsible for the fire and had punished them soundly.

Eventually, all three were repaired and resting outside of the Search and Rescue Centre. It was the first time the three of them had been together since the fire, and tensions were predictably high. 

Finally, Belle spoke up. “Flynn… what you said at the fire… was it real? Or was it something you just said in the heat of the moment?”

Flynn chucked briefly at Belle’s unintentional joke, before turning serious again. “I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t real, Belle. I really do love you… I care about you very much… I take it you don’t love me?”

“I’m so sorry, Flynn – I don’t love you like that. Not yet. You’re a good friend – the best I have. Maybe in time, we could be…”

“… if you wanted to, that is,” Flynn interjected. “All I want is for you to be happy – I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“And if you still wanted to,” Belle finished, “then maybe… but not right now. I’ve still got too much going on now. You know that I can’t be with anyone right now – I need to refocus myself again. I need to mend my heart again.”

“That’s my cue,” Toby whispered to himself; Belle had heard him and looked over to the old tram engine, looking abashed. “I know what you’re going to say, Belle.”

“What am I going to say, then, Toby?” Belle asked simply.

“You’re going to say that you still love me and that you want me to be yours forever. You’re going to claim that I love you and want you as much as you want me.”

Belle blushed slightly; that HAD crossed her thoughts once or twice. “I know you didn’t mean it, Toby – you wanted me to be happy. You always have. I know that I need to move on – you don’t love me the way that I love you.”

Toby looked as if he were about to interrupt; for a moment it seemed as if he wanted to argue with Belle. However, he stayed silent to allow the tank engine to continue.

“I’m sorry for treating you so badly, Toby – I didn’t mean any of it. I was just so upset by what had happened that I –”

“-didn’t want to trust anyone else, in case they let you down too. I know, and I’m sorry I had to do that to you. I just didn’t feel that way for you at that point in time.”

“We can still be friends, Toby – I’d like to be your friend if you want me to,” Belle puffed pleasantly.

Strangely, Toby seemed slightly disappointed – at least, Belle thought he seemed it; however, next moment she was sure she must have imagined it, for Toby was happily agreeing and saying how wonderful it was to have his friend back again. Truthfully, it felt good to have him back as her friend again.

***

Toby and Belle were resting outside Toby’s new shed at Arlesdale End, watching the sun rise together. The birds were singing in the early morning from the new birdhouse built alongside Toby’s shed.

“My first shed provided wood for the old birdhouse,” Toby puffed. “I guess it’s appropriate that the new birdhouse was built from the remnants of my old shed.”

“It’s beautiful,” Belle smiled. “The sunrise is gorgeous; I’d forgotten how nice it was to sit and watch the sun come up early in the morning.”

“Absolutely.”

The two engines rested, content with the sunrise cresting the horizon.

“Did you see that?” Toby asked suddenly. “There was a dove – the most beautiful white dove, there on top of the birdhouse just now. I’m sure it was there.”

Belle gazed at the birdhouse for a moment.

“No,” she said at last, “I don’t see a dove there at all. You must have seen something else.”

“Probably,” the old tram engine sighed. “I do start seeing things in my old age sometimes.”

“Rubbish! You’re still as young as ever. You survived that fire, didn’t you? Now let’s go visit Farmer Trotter’s pigs.”

And Belle steamed out of Arlesdale End, with Toby following behind. A small white dove peered out from inside the birdhouse as the friends steamed away, then took flight with a few strokes of its wings. Sailing serenely into the bright blue Sodor sky, it rose higher and higher, finally disappearing without a trace.


End file.
